Bully Beat Up
by Silver Azure
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby watch a show called Bully Beat Up, which gives them an idea...for revenge! RATED T FOR SWEARING, VIOLENCE AND CRUDE HUMOR.
1. Watching the show

"Hey Mordecai, come check this out" said Rigby as he turned on the channel to a new show that aired

"What is dude?" asked Mordecai as he sat on the couch next to Rigby

"It's this new show I've been watching called Bully Beat Up!" exclaimed Rigby

"What's that?" asked Mordecai

"Check it out" replied Rigby

Mordecai and Rigby stared at the TV as the muscular clad host with a blue Mohawk was introducing the show;

"What's up everyone it's me Johnathan "Chaos" Chandler and welcome to Bully Beat Up! Today we have Jay and William and they're gonna tell us about their bully!" Exclaimed Chaos

"I can tell this show is already gonna be cool" said Mordecai

"Yeah dude, my favorite part is when they beat up the bullies!" exclaimed Rigby

Mordecai and Rigby again turned their attention to the show.

"Oh man, that's rough guys...well here's what your scumbag bully had to say about you guys!"

A clip about their bully talking trash about the people he bullied and how he was better than everyone played, the whole arena was showered by booing and jeering.

"Oh man that guy's a real jerk!" exclaimed Rigby

"Yeah, he's totally gonna get his butt kicked" replied Mordecai

"Alright I'm sitting down with Jay and William's bully Conner, so Conner tell me what possessed you to bully them?" asked Chaos

"Well, those two are just punks, they're weak and they have no balls!" exclaimed the muscle head Conner

"Really, no balls? How do you know, you've checked them before?" teased Chaos

"Ha ha you're real funny" replied Conner sarcastically

"Yeah, all my friends tell me that" replied Chaos

"Hey dude, I'm gonna go grab a soda do you want one?" asked Mordecai

"Yeah sure man, just hurry up" replied Rigby

Mordecai hurried to grab a soda from the kitchen, and in the kitchen he saw Muscle Man and High Five Ghost

"Hey you guys wanna watch Bully Beat Up with me and Rigby?" asked Mordecai

"Yeah we're in, it's cool to see bullies get beat up by MMA fighters" replied High Five Ghost

"You know else thinks it's cool to see bullies get beat up by MMA fighters? MY MOM!" exclaimed Muscle Man as he, High Five Ghost and Mordecai all headed back to the living room.

"Dude you missed it, they just announced who the bully is gonna face" said Rigby

"Who's he fighting?" asked Mordecai

"The great Jake Alvarez!" exclaimed Rigby

"You know who else thinks Jake Alvarez is great?" sneered Muscle Man

"Lemme guess, your mom?" asked Rigby as if to say "I saw it coming"

"No, my brother is a big fan of his! Gosh, you guys think I say _My Mom!_ To everything!" exclaimed Muscle Man

"Shh! It's starting!" exclaimed Rigby

The group turned their attention to the television;

"Round one is grappling only, no striking and he bully starts out with five grand but every time he taps to an arm bar, a choke hold or a leg lock then one thousand dollars goes to his victims and if he taps five times then he loses it all!" exclaimed Chaos

Conner and Jake Alvarez were in the ring, the ref asked if both men were ready to fight to which they both were and it was on!

"Alright Jake kick his ass!" exclaimed William

The two circled around the ring a bit until Jake grabbed Conner, tripping him up and getting him in a leg lock to which he tapped to and lost a grand.

"TAP!" exclaimed the ref

"Oh dear he just lost a grand in only ten seconds, I thought you could only do that in Vegas!" taunted Chaos

"Yeah boy! You're gonna lose!" exclaimed Jay

Conner got up but there was Jake again grappling his neck and getting him in a choke hold to which Conner tapped again to.

"TAP!" exclaimed the ref as Jake let go of the hold

"What a sweet choke hold!" exclaimed Muscle Man

"You know it!" exclaimed Rigby

Conner was stumbling and he already lost two grand but still had three grand left...scratch that because Jake had tripped him up again and this time got him into an arm bar causing Conner to tap out.

"TAP!" exclaimed the ref

"Wow he lost three grand in two minutes!" exclaimed Chaos

"Yeah toy with him!" exclaimed Jay

Jake then grabbed Conner but this time Conner grabbed Jake and tried to get him in a choke hold, but Jake tossed him and got him in another leg lock and caused Conner to tap!

"TAP!" exclaimed the ref

"Damn! Jake's not even breaking a sweat out there!" exclaimed William

"ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!" exclaimed the crowd

"YEAH ONE MORE TIME!" exclaimed Mordecai

"He's gonna tap again" added Muscle Man

Muscle Man was right, Jake quickly rushed Conner and got him in a head lock to which...you guessed it, Conner tapped out again and lost the whole five grand.

"TAP!" exclaimed the ref

"DING DING!" went the bell

"Aw man, he just rushed your ass but you better get up because you're not done yet pal!" taunted Chaos to Conner

"Round two, is kick boxing! Where the bully starts off with five grand and if he stays in the ring for five minutes without the ref stopping the fight, or the bully getting K.O.'d then he keeps it but if he gets K.O.'d or the ref stops it then he loses it all and it goes to his victims!

"Oh boy, that Conner dude is gonna get knocked out!" exclaimed Rigby

"Yeah dude, this show is the best ever!" exclaimed Mordecai

"He's not gonna survive!" added Muscle Man

"Alright you guys ready?" asked the ref as both combatants then nodded their heads in reply

"FIGHT!" exclaimed the ref

Conner was throwing strikes but Jake was able to dodge each and every one of them, and then Conner made a mistake by leaning backwards and Jake caught him with a leg kick that put Conner on the ground and the ref stopped it!

"Oh man what a wimp, he got knocked out with one kick!" exclaimed Rigby

"Wow..." replied Mordecai in disbelief

"Well an MMA fighter versus a wannabe, come on of course he's gonna get knocked out!" exclaimed Muscle Man

"Alright, well I knew this was gonna happen so Jay and William both walk home with ten grand, and Conner you...GET NOTHING!" teased Chaos

"Now is there anything you wanna say to them?" asked Chaos

"Yeah...I'm sorry guys" apologized Conner

"It's cool" replied William

"Yeah, we're cool" added Jay

"Well that was Bully Beat Up, where we take your bully and KICK THE EVER LOVING CRAP OUT OF THEM!" exclaimed Chaos as the show ended.

"Wow, what a great episode!" exclaimed Muscle Man

"We should probably head back to work now" replied High Five Ghost

High Five Ghost and Muscle Man got off the couch and proceeded to the fountain as it was their day to clean it. Rigby on the other hand had an idea;

"Dude, I've got an idea" said Rigby

"What is it dude?" asked Mordecai

"Why don't we get Travis on that show?" asked Rigby

"Yeah...that could work, I mean I did see him pass by in a truck that he was driving and he threw a soda can at me...with the soda still in it!" exclaimed Mordecai

**[FLASHBACK TO THE OTHER DAY]**

Mordecai was leaving the Coffee Shop when all of a sudden Travis pulled up in a pick up truck;

"Hey Mordecai!" exclaimed Travis

Mordecai looked and saw Travis in the truck and before he could react, Travis pelted him with a soda can, hitting Mordecai in the head and briefly knocking him, down before Travis sped off.

"HAHA! BONEHEAD!" exclaimed Travis as he sped off

**[BACK TO THE PRESENT]**

"Dude...let's get the video camera!" exclaimed Mordecai as he and Rigby went to go get their video camera.

_(A/N) Hey FF, guess what...I'm not dead! I've just been extremely busy these past few months with work and college which both suck. So here's my first fic in months! Also "Bully Beat Up" is a parody of "Bully Beatdown" and Johnathan "Chaos" Chandler is a parody of Jason "Mayhem" Miller who hosts "Bully Beatdown" and Jake Alvarez is a parody of Jake Shields and Eddie Alvarez all which I do not own. So is Travis gonna get what's coming to him? Until next time! _


	2. Making a video

"Alright dude, let's make this video" said Mordecai as he turned on the camera and pointed it at Rigby

"Alright dude, ACTION!" exclaimed Mordecai

"OH CHAOS PLEASE! WE HAVE A BULLY PROBLEM! PLEASE HELP US!" exclaimed Rigby feigning crying and being upset

"Dude, cut...you sound desperate" said Mordecai

"I thought we were desperate to get Travis off our back" replied Rigby

"Not that desperate, here take the camera...let me talk" said Mordecai

He tossed Rigby the camera and he pointed it at Mordecai

"Alright Mordecai...and ACTION!" exclaimed Rigby

"Uh...hey Chaos, listen we got this bully...his name's Travis and um..." stuttered Mordecai

"Cut dude! CUT!" exclaimed Rigby

"What was wrong with that?" exclaimed Mordecai

"You were stuttering" replied Rigby

"At least I didn't sound like I was desperate" replied Mordecai

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Rigby

Just then Benson came out of the shed and noticed Mordecai and Rigby with the camera

"Why aren't you two working?" asked Benson

"Oh, hey Benson...we were just um..." stuttered Mordecai before Rigby interrupted

"We're making a video for Bully Beat Up" interrupted Rigby

"You watch that stupid show?" exclaimed Benson

"It's not stupid, we have a bully problem" replied Rigby

"WELL DO YOUR VIDEO ON YOUR OWN TIME, NOW GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!" exclaimed a beat red Benson at the top of his lungs

"AUGH!" groaned Mordecai and Rigby

"Dude this sucks" said Mordecai

"Yeah, I really want to do this video" replied Rigby

"Well...don't worry, after work we can do the video around town" replied Mordecai

"Yeah but that'll take forever!" whined Rigby

"Well the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can make our video" replied Mordecai

"Fine!" exclaimed Rigby

Mordecai and Rigby had to clean up the park which was easier said then done, the two were raking leaves and picking up garbage but to pass the time they remembered the times that Travis bullied them and it gave them ideas on what to put into their video.

"Man, remember the time Travis got me suspended?" asked Rigby

"Oh yeah, when he grabbed you from behind after gym class and tossed you into the girls' locker room" replied Mordecai

"Yeah and then he told the principal I walked in!" exclaimed Rigby

"Hey Mordecai, remember the time he got you in a choke hold during recess?" asked Rigby

"Yeah dude, he grabbed me from behind and kept shouting _Say uncle! Say uncle!_" exclaimed Mordecai

"Yeah, you looked like you couldn't even breathe" replied Rigby

"I know, but don't worry...he's gonna get what's coming to him" said Mordecai

"Hmmm...hmmm... heck yeah he is!" exclaimed Rigby

Mordecai and Rigby kept talking about how awesome it would be to see Travis get his ass kicked on live television, and soon thereafter time had passed and it was quitting time, they went up to their room and grabbed their video camera to make the video.

"Alright dude, let's film this" said Mordecai as he and Rigby had went to town

"Alright dude...and ACTION!" exclaimed Rigby as he turned on the camera

**[MORDECAI'S SEGMENT]**

"Hey Chaos, my name's Mordecai and I've got a bully problem, his name's Travis and he's pretty much bullied me throughout Junior High, Travis used to get me in choke holds, he'd constantly punch me in the gut and he'd steal from me. This one time during gym he grabbed me in the locker room and he taped me to a toilet, I missed my class and I failed the test we were supposed to take that day and Travis had threatened that if I squealed on him that every beating he ever gave me would be a cakewalk compared to the one he'd give me if I'd snitch. Now he's back and he's still the same jerk he always was , Chaos I beg you please kick the ever loving crap out of him."

**[END OF MORDECAI'S SEGMENT]**

"Cut, dude that was perfect!" exclaimed Rigby

"Thanks dude, now it's your turn" replied Mordecai as he pointed the camera at Rigby

**[RIGBY'S SEGMENT]**

"Hey Chaos, I got this bully named Travis who used to pick on me throughout Junior High and he's picked up where he left off. All throughout Junior High he would hit me, tease me, get me in submission holds and everything! I'll never forget one day in Junior High during gym class I was coming out of the locker room and then he grabbed me from behind and tossed me in the girls' locker room, I was so embarrassed but to add insult to injury, he went to the principal and told him that he saw me walk in the girls' locker room and all the girls backed him up! I was suspended for a week and was grounded as well. That and one time Travis had attacked me from behind and took my wallet, he stole the fifty bucks I had that I wanted to buy a game with and I was devastated! Chaos, I'm begging you please get somebody to give Travis a taste of his own medicine!"

**[END OF RIGBY'S SEGMENT]**

"Dude you were perfect, now all we gotta do is send this tape to Chaos and he'll see what kinda jerk Travis is!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Alright bro, let's send that tape!" exclaimed Rigby as he and Mordecai had gotten an envelope and made out the address and sent the tape, now all they had to do was wait.

_(A/N) Poor Mordecai and Rigby, I'm hoping Chaos answers their pleas for help as well, so will Chaos answer them and get an MMA fighter to kick Travis' sorry ass? Until next time!_


	3. Answered prayers

_ONE MONTH AFTER MORDECAI AND RIGBY SUBMITTED THEIR TAPE_

"Dude, it's taking forever for Chaos to respond, I hope he didn't forget about us" said Rigby

"Nah, I'm sure it takes time ya know?" replied Mordecai

"Yeah but waiting sucks" added Rigby

"Well there's nothing more we can do, now come on let's go downstairs and have breakfast" said Mordecai, as he and Rigby headed downstairs to have breakfast.

Rigby opened the cupboard and saw his favorite cereal; Sugar Frosted Sugar Bombs...WITH EXTRA SUGAR!

"I got the milk" said Mordecai as he pulled a gallon of milk out of the fridge

"I got the cereal, bowls and spoons!" exclaimed Rigby

Rigby put the bowls on the table and poured the cereal as Mordecai poured the milk

As the two were eating breakfast Benson entered the kitchen and in his hand was an envelope addressed to Mordecai and Rigby;

"Hey you two, this came in the mail for you" said Benson as he handed it to Mordecai and Rigby

"Dude open it!" exclaimed Rigby

Mordecai opened it and read it aloud;

_Dear Mordecai and Rigby,_

_I saw your video that you had sent in and that Travis sounds like a real douche, I mean stealing money from you guys and getting you suspended to him getting you in guys in choke holds and forcing you to say uncle while he's cutting off your air? That's insane. I've taken into consideration having you guys on the show and teaching that ass Travis a lesson, let's see how tough he is in the ring! I will send a car to pick you guys up on Saturday and we'll have to interview Travis then send his sorry ass over here for a good old fashioned beat up! I just need you guy's address and your bully's home or work address._

_Yours Truly,_

_Johnathan "Chaos" Chandler_

"DUDE HE ANSWERED US!" exclaimed Rigby

"OHHHHHHH!" yelled Mordecai and Rigby in unison

"Dude, we're so gonna be on TV!" exclaimed Rigby

"Yeah and to make it sweeter, Travis is gonna get his butt kicked on TV" replied Mordecai

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Benson

"Oh, well remember that video we were making for Bully Beat Up?" asked Mordecai

"Yeah, what about it?" replied Benson

"Well you see, we got picked and so we're gonna be on TV" replied Rigby

"Alright, when will this take place?" asked Benson

"This Saturday, so please can we have that day off?" asked Mordecai

"Sure, what the heck? If it's for a good cause then I don't care" replied Benson

"SWEET! Now all we gotta do is send Chaos our address" said Rigby

"We should get on that" replied Mordecai as the two went to send Chaos theirs and Travis' addresses

After they wrote the address and mailed it to Chaos they waited again, but this time they didn't couldn't wait until Saturday because they were finally gonna get that revenge they sought ever since Junior High, the fact that Travis was really gonna get a taste of his own medicine!

"Dude, I so can't wait for Saturday" said Mordecai

"Finally, some justice!" exclaimed Rigby

Mordecai and Rigby were so excited, they didn't even care that they had work to do because in seventy-two hours they were gonna be on TV and they would have a front row seat to Travis' demise! Mordecai and Rigby had started cleaning the park and this time they were talking about Travis getting his butt kicked;

"Dude, I hope he fights Jake Alvarez" said Rigby

"Heck yeah, I hope he gets Travis in a choke hold!" exclaimed Mordecai

"I hope he tosses him around like a rag doll!" added Rigby

"I wanna see Travis get his head knocked off in the kick boxing round" added Mordecai

"Aw yeah, but you know what I'm really looking forward to?" asked Rigby

"What's that?" replied Mordecai

"THAT SWEET TEN GRAND PRIZE!" exclaimed Rigby at the top of his lungs

"YEAUHH! Five grand each!" exclaimed Mordecai

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" The two exclaimed in unison but this time Benson was passing by in a golf cart and saw them not working;

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT SATURDAY!" exclaimed a tomato red Benson

"Come on dude, let's get cleaning" said Mordecai as he began to pick up some litter and put in a trash bag

"Fine, I just can't wait until Saturday" grumbled Rigby

"Neither can I dude, neither can I" replied Mordecai

As the two were cleaning up garbage and raking leaves, they just couldn't stop thinking about Saturday, seeing the glorious site of Travis getting beaten up by a pro MMA fighter, in their minds that was greater than anything on the planet.

_(A/N) Alright! Chaos answered their pleas for help...well at least I knew he would because I wrote the chapter, but still it's great that Mordecai and Rigby are gonna see their former bully get his ass kicked! Or will Travis actually put up a fight? Until next time! _


	4. Ain't revenge sweet?

_FINALLY SATURDAY CAME..._

"Man I'm so excited!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Heck yeah bro, we're gonna see Travis get pounded!" exclaimed Rigby

Though it was morning, Chaos had sent them a letter stating that the car would pick them up at 6:30pm and bring them to the arena where they'd meet Chaos and the fighter who was gonna kick Travis' ass in front of a live audience and a plethora of viewers at home. Mordecai and Rigby were having breakfast in the kitchen just imaging what the ass whipping was going to look like. They imagined Travis getting choked out, thrown around and beaten just like he had done to them in Junior High, but this time it was Travis on the business end of the beating!

"Man can it be 6:30 already?" whined Rigby

Just then Benson walked in the kitchen and overheard Rigby complaining;

"Here's an idea, to pass the time why don't you guys actually do your work?" said Benson sarcastically

"Very funny Benson" said Mordecai

"If you thought that was funny, this'll be a killer...if I catch you guys slacking off today then you can forget about that Bully Beat Up crap" added Benson

"AUGH!" groaned Mordecai and Rigby

"Well dude, let's get to work" said Mordecai

"Fine...this sucks" mumbled Rigby

Today was Mordecai and Rigby's day to clean the house, top to bottom from gutters to the roof they had to clean it.

"Well...at least we're not cleaning the park" said Mordecai as he sprayed a window

"Yeah but still, I want it to be 6:30 already, I wanna see an butt kicking!" exclaimed Rigby as he wiped the window

"Me too, but come on quit complaining" said Mordecai

"Whatever dude" replied Rigby

Mordecai and Rigby cleaned and cleaned and eventually they did get the house clean as a whistle, the only problem was they still had forty-five minutes until the car would pick them up and bring them to the arena.

"Dude, that freaking took forever!" exclaimed Rigby

"Yeah but look on the bright side...FORTY-FIVE MORE MIN-UTES!" exclaimed Mordecai

"OHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby in unison

"What should we do until then?" asked Rigby

"How 'bout some video games?" asked Mordecai

"Hmmm...hmmm...alright, how about we play Super Mega Death Fighter XL" said Rigby

"Sure dude" said Mordecai as he put the game in the console

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE GREATEST FIGHT OF YOUR PUNY PATHETIC LIVES?" exclaimed the guy in the video game

"Heck yea!" exclaimed Rigby

"WELL GET READY FOR SOME SUPER MEGA DEATH FIGHTER XL!" exclaimed the guy in the game

"All right dude get ready" said Mordecai

"Let's play" replied Rigby

The game started and Mordecai and Rigby began mashing the buttons like their was no tomorrow

"Rigby get the ax!" exclaimed Mordecai

"I can't I've got the bloody skeletons trying to gang up on me!" replied Rigby

"I got you don't worry!" exclaimed Mordecai as his character began shooting the skeletons with a shotgun

"Alright I got the ax, man I can't wait until we the mega death ray!" exclaimed Rigby

"Yeah but that ain't until level 57!" replied Mordecai

After some video gaming it was finally that time...BULLY BEAT UP! Benson had entered the room;

"Hey guys there's a car here waiting for you" said Benson

"YEAUHHHH!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Let's go!" exclaimed Rigby

The two ran out the door to the car, it was a blue sedan nothing too fancy but hey they were going to see their former bully get the crap kicked out of them.

"Oh man this is so cool!" exclaimed Mordecai in the backseat

"Yeah I know!" exclaimed Rigby sitting next to him

It wasn't that long of a drive to the arena, probably a twenty minute drive as traffic was flowing smoothly which made it all the more sweeter. Eventually they had arrived at the arena and they saw a big banner which had read; "BULLY BEATDOWN TONIGHT!" in big red capital letters. To Mordecai and Rigby this was paradise!

"Come on dude let's head to the arena" said Mordecai

"Whoa guys, we're going in through the back" said the driver as he got out of the car

"Oh, alright" said Rigby as he and Mordecai followed the driver into the arena

They walked through the parking lot to the back lot of the arena, when they got their who greeted them? No other than Johnathan "Chaos" Chandler, Mordecai and Rigby were stunned to see him;

"What's up dudes?" asked Chaos

"Oh...my...god, dude we saw you on TV!" exclaimed Rigby

"Ha, yup...lemme guess you saw me on Bully Beat Up?" chuckled Chaos

"Yeah dude, you're awesome!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Why thank you, follow me out to the octagon" said Chaos as he headed to the ring with Mordecai and Rigby

"Dude this is so cool!" exclaimed Rigby

"Heck yeah bro!" replied Mordecai

"OK guys, Bully Beat Up starts in fifteen minutes, now here's the deal...we got a hold of Travis and he said some well...less than flattering things about you guys, now he's here but don't worry he ain't gonna touch you guys" said Chaos

"Alright, who's he gonna be fighting?" asked Mordecai

"Well...you'll find out when the show starts alright guys?" said Chaos

"Oh boy I can't wait!" said Mordecai

_FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER_

The show had started, Mordecai and Rigby were standing in the middle of the octagon with Chaos who did his bit in introducing the show;

"What's up everyone it's me Johnathan "Chaos" Chandler and welcome to Bully Beat Up! Today we have Mordecai and Rigby and dudes tell us about your bully!" exclaimed Chaos

"Well...Travis has pretty much bullied us throughout Junior High and he's an all around ass" said Mordecai

"Yeah, he got me suspended from school!" exclaimed Rigby

"Now that's harsh, let's see Mordecai and Rigby's video!" exclaimed Chaos as he played the tape;

The crowd had booed at hearing the real punishment that Mordecai and Rigby endured throughout Junior High and they too wanted to see Travis be taught a lesson!

"Wow...what a scumbag, now we interviewed Travis and this is what he said about you guys;

Chaos then played a video of Travis talking about Mordecai and Rigby, the video took place at the truck depot where Travis had worked as a truck driver;

**[TRAVIS' INTERVIEW]**

"Mordecai and Rigby? Those two clowns? Lemme tell you something about them, those two suffer from P.A.S. That stands for Punk Ass Syndrome! Those two are weak, they're spineless idiots! Yeah I got Rigby suspended, I did it because I was bored and needed a good laugh, plus the girls were on the side of yours truly! Mordecai? Oh man he was my woman all throughout Junior High, I used to get him in choke holds until he couldn't breathe, I used to dead arm him, hell after gym I used to pound him in the locker room and the best part was he never fought back. Hey Mordecai, I hope you're listening because once I win that ten grand I'm gonna take Margaret out on a nice date because I hear money really changes a chick's mind about a guy!"

**[END OF TRAVIS' INTERVIEW]**

The arena was showered in boos and jeers coming from the crowd at Travis' cockiness and overall jerk ass persona.

"I got a chance to talk to Travis man to man" said Chaos as it cut to an earlier one-on-one interview between Chaos and Travis;

"Alright Travis, first off I wanna ask why? Why bully those two?" asked Chaos

"Why not? They're so easy to pick on, and on top of that they're both weak, I guess they never figured out that the strong survive" said Travis cockily

"Ah, only the strong...well you consider yourself pretty strong eh?" asked Chaos

"Heck yeah" replied Travis

"So I wanna ask you, if you win the ten grand...not saying you will but if by some ultra super rare miracle that you do what're you gonna do with it?" asked Chaos

"Gonna get me a fresh new suit and take Margaret on a nice date because here's some advice; fresh money, fresh clothes...that's what brings the hos!" exclaimed Travis

"I should write that down, I mean I'm in the MMA and I make a lot of money and have nice outfits so I should heed that advice...fresh money...fresh clothes bring the hos" joked Chaos pretending to write down Travis so called "advice"

"Yup, now if you'll excuse me I've got a fight to win" said Travis cockily as he got up and walked away

"Ooh, somebodies full of themselves...I like it!" joked Chaos

"Now I'm gonna introduce Mordecai and Rigby to their fighter" said Chaos

Mordecai, Rigby and Chaos were in a training area and there they saw their fighter hitting a speed bag;

"Mordecai, Rigby I want you to meet your fighter...Jake Alvarez!" exclaimed Chaos

"Oh man you're my favorite fighter!" exclaimed Rigby as he and Mordecai shook Jake's hand

"So I see Travis used to get you in choke holds and throw you around, alright I'll give him a taste of his own medicine" said Jake

"Could you make him say uncle as well?" asked Mordecai

"You know it!" exclaimed Jake as he began hitting the bag

**[A LITTLE WHILE LATER]**

It was time for the fight, Mordecai and Rigby were waiting outside the cage along with Chaos, the crowd roaring;

"Introducing first, your challenger...standing at five foot ten inches, weighing in at one-hundred and fifty-four pounds...TRAVIS TANNER!" exclaimed the ring announcer.

Travis entered wearing nothing but black and red trunks and the song "99 Problems" playing in the background, the crowd booed and jeered him but he seemed to enjoy it, he stepped in the octagon and walked over to Mordecai and Rigby;

"I hope Margaret's watching!" exclaimed Travis even though only Mordecai and Rigby could hear him

"And the fighter...standing at six feet and tipping the scales at one-hundred and sixty-eight pounds...El Huracán Salvaje [the wild hurricane] JAKE ALVAREZ!" exclaimed the ring announcer

The crowd went crazy cheering and everything, he came out to the song "Bawitdaba" and he stepped into the octagon and got into Travis' face;

"In this ring, you're my woman!" exclaimed Jake

Travis wasn't fazed at all.

"Round one is grappling only, no striking and the bully starts out with five grand but every time he taps to an arm bar, a choke hold or a leg lock then one thousand dollars goes to his victims and if he taps five times then he loses it all!" exclaimed Chaos

"All right you guys ready?" asked the ref as both Travis and Jake shook nodded in agreement

"FIGHT!" exclaimed the ref

Travis and Jake circled the ring a bit and Travis had gotten Jake in a head lock but Jake was able to lift and slam Travis to the ground getting him in an arm bar and Travis quickly tapped.

"TAP!" exclaimed the ref

"Not so tough eh Travis?" exclaimed Chaos

"TOSS HIM AROUND!" exclaimed Rigby

"_He got lucky_" Travis thought to himself

Just as quickly as Travis got up and tried to rush Jake, he found himself on the business end of a choke hold!

"COME ON TRAVIS SAY UNCLE!" taunted Mordecai

Travis tapped to the hold.

"TAP!" exclaimed the ref

"So far that's two grand to you guys and Travis still has four minutes!" exclaimed Chaos

Travis was trying to psyche out Jake by flinching as if he was going to grab him but yet again Jake wasn't fazed and Travis was grappled down to the canvas in a leg lock to which he...you guessed it tapped!

"TAP!" exclaimed the ref

"YEAH JAKE!" yelled Rigby

"I REALLY HOPE MARGARET IS WATCHING THIS!" exclaimed Mordecai

Travis was getting angry in the ring, he managed to grapple Jake but just like before, Jake slammed him to the ground and got him in another choke hold and instead of saying "uncle" Travis tapped, no surprise there.

"TAP!" exclaimed the ref

"ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!" exclaimed the crowd, Chaos, Mordecai and Rigby

Travis went up to Jake but Jake lifted Travis up by his legs dropping him to the canvas, getting him into a leg lock and Travis tapped out.

"TAP!" exclaimed the ref

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby

"Well look at that you both won five grand and all you had to do was watch Travis tap!" exclaimed Chaos

"Round two, is kick boxing! Where the bully starts off with five grand and if he stays in the ring for five minutes without the ref stopping the fight, or the bully getting K.O.'d then he keeps it but if he gets K.O.'d or the ref stops it then he loses it all and it goes to his victims!" exclaimed Chaos

The ref put on a protective padding on Travis' head and gave him shin guards to which he put on.

"Alright, FIGHT!" exclaimed the ref

Travis was ready for this part, he did know how to fight! He quickly threw a punch and he connected with Jake's gut, but Jake was renowned for his martial arts style. Travis dodged one of Jake's punches to which Jake took his right leg and kicked Travis right in the gut and Travis was down for the count, clutching his stomach and secretly crying into the canvas!

"_Ow...my stomach_" Travis cried quietly clutching his gut

"OHHHHHHHHH! TEN GRAND!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby

"Come on get up, don't cry!" teased Chaos as Travis used the cage around the octagon to elevate himself to his feet.

"Mordecai, Rigby...you guys are walking out with TEN GRAND! I bet that fifty Travis took from you don't matter now!" exclaimed Chaos

"You know it man!" replied Rigby

"Now Travis, I know there's something you wanna say to Mordecai and Rigby" said Chaos

"_Sorry_" Travis mumbled

"I'm sorry what that?" asked Chaos

"I'M SORRY ALRIGHT? I guess I was a real jerk to you guys and I want to make amends, from this day forth I will be nice to you guys!" exclaimed Travis as he shook Mordecai and Rigby's hands, something he'd never do in Junior High.

"Isn't that touching? Well that was Bully Beat Up, where we take your bully and KICK THE EVER LOVING CRAP OUT OF THEM!" exclaimed Chaos as the show closed out.

"So, Travis did you really mean all that stuff?" asked Mordecai

"Yeah...I feel real bad guys, who knew it would take an MMA fighter to help me understand what I put you guys through" said Travis

"Oh Travis, I have a present for you" said Miller as he handed Travis black shirt with white lettering which Travis read aloud;

"I got my ass kicked on Bully Beat Up and all I got was this lousy t-shirt" said Travis as he rolled his eyes

"Man I can't wait to spend this dough!" exclaimed Rigby

"Yeah dude!" replied Mordecai

"Alright guys, I'll give you a lift...my truck is out back" said Travis as he, Mordecai and Rigby walked out of the arena together.

But was Travis really sincere?

_(A/N) I knew Travis was gonna get his ass kicked, I mean come on? The training those MMA fighters go through, it's insane! Well I'm happy for Mordecai and Rigby they got revenge and five grand apiece! So that was my Regular Show fic but don't fret I'll be typing many more Regular Show stories in the future...Until next time!_


End file.
